


Not Involved

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Depression, M/M, Miscarriage, mpreg!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Burt wanted to do was give the box to Blaine. He didn’t expect to walk in on him lying in a pool of blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The box looked too small.

Blaine and Kurt had dated for two years and there should be a whole lot more than just one small box half full of trinkets and a sweater. It was weird changing his perspective from Blaine, future son-in-law to Blaine, ex-boyfriend. 

Burt drove to Blaine’s house with a heavy heart, wishing he could just wait for a few more weeks to let this boil over but he couldn’t. Kurt was coming back to Lima eventually and he wouldn’t want any memories or reminders of his ex anywhere. 

Of course Burt was angry at Blaine. The boy had broken his son’s heart and he wasn’t ready to forgive him anytime soon but he still loved Blaine like family. The other boy was hurting and probably had far less support than hurt did. 

He pulled up to the Anderson’s house, noticing that there weren’t any cars in the driveway, and made his way to the door with the box. He knocked a few times and when there wasn’t an answer, tried the doorknob. The door swung open easily and Burt stepped in. 

“Blaine?” He called out. “It’s Burt…I have some stuff for you.”

Absolute silence. 

“Blaine?” He tried again and took a few steps in. 

A broken sob seemed to echo through the empty house and Burt’s heart jumped into his throat. He didn’t hesitate to hurry up the stairs and froze at the open bathroom door. 

Blaine was curled up on the floor in an alarming amount of blood. His arms were wrapped tightly around himself and his eyes were screwed shut. His fingers weakly clawed at his stomach and his body jerked with sobs. 

“Oh God,” Burt kneeled down next to him and placed a hand on his back. “Blaine, what’s wrong?”

Instead of answering, Blaine curled up tighter and opened pained eyes. 

“Did you hurt yourself? What happened Blaine?” Burt asked as he pulled out his cell phone, quickly dialing 911. Blaine seemed almost to shy away from his touch and his trembling intensified. 

“I’m losing it,” Blaine whispered and Burt frowned. 

“Hello, yes,” Burt jumped as the operator answered. “My son’s…an eighteen year old is bleeding excessively from…”

“I’m pregnant and I’m losing my baby,” Blaine choked out and Burt’s blood ran cold. “Oh God, I’m losing my baby.”

“He’s having a miscarriage,” it sounded like his voice was far away from his body. He gave the operator his address and then hung up, trying to comfort the now sobbing Blaine. “They’re on their way Blaine, you’ll be okay.”

“I’m so sorry,” Blaine gasped.

“Just breathe,” Burt rubbed his back until the paramedics got there and loaded a pale Blaine into the ambulance. He sat in the back of the ambulance and held onto Blaine’s hand, horrified at the amount of blood. 

It happened in spurts of being too fast and too slow. Blaine was rushed back into surgery before Burt was even aware of what was happening. Then he was stuck in the waiting room with his mind racing. 

Blaine had just had a miscarriage. 

Blaine was in surgery. 

Kurt probably didn’t know. 

The doctor came out and after confirming that he was still Blaine’s emergency contact, told him that the surgery went perfectly fine. They were able to remove all the extra tissue and the bleeding would lessen over the next few days. 

“Can I see him?” Burt asked and the doctor gave him a small smile. 

“He said you could,” he led Burt through the hallway. “He’s a little groggy and upset. Let him know that someone from the counseling department will be in to see him soon.”

When Burt stepped into the room he almost didn’t recognize Blaine. The young man’s face was lined with sorrow and he looked beyond exhausted. His hands were clasped in his lap and he glanced up slightly at Burt.

“Thank you for helping me,” he whispered. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Of course I did. I wasn’t just going to leave you there bleeding,” Burt gave him a small smile. “How are you doing?”

Blaine’s eyes flooded with tears and he sucked in a shaky breath. “Not good.”

“I’m not surprised,” Burt said softly and finally forced himself to ask the question that had been on his mind. “Was it…Kurt’s?”

“Yeah,” Blaine reached up to wipe his eyes. “It has to be. I never…with the other guy…not at the way at least. It was Kurt’s.”

Burt nodded slowly. “Did you ever tell him?”

“No, no, no,” Blaine shook his head. “I didn’t want him thinking that I was using a baby to get back together with him. I hadn’t decided if I was keeping it or not but…I guess that decision was made for me.”

It actually felt like his heart cracked. “You need to call Kurt and tell him.”

“Tell him what?” Blaine spat out bitterly. “That his baby is dead? Then what? Have a great life? No, Kurt’s never is going to find out about this.”

“He deserves to know.”

“We’re not together and there’s not a baby anymore. He’s not involved,” Blaine shook his head, eyes dark. “Don’t tell him. Let me mourn my baby and we’ll move on.”

All Burt could do was nod.


	2. Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by seasonofglee: I love Not Involved! Can we have a sequel to that? Maybe Kurt finds out through Burt and confronts him?
> 
> Prompt by lovatic-in-hogwards: Oh gods, I know you just wrote it, but I simply need a sequel to “Not Involved”, it is perfect!! maybe Kurt finding out, or anything really… Thanks!!
> 
> Prompt: Sequel to Not Involved where Klaine are back together and Blaine is pregnant again and he’s really scared and jumpy and nervous because he’s scared he’ll miscarry again and maybe he has a scare and he just sobs that this can’t be happening again and Kurt’s confused because Blaine has still never told him about his first pregnancy.

He almost didn’t recognize Blaine when he saw him next. 

Burt was used to the bright, bubbly boy who looked at his son like he was the sun and moon. This angry, hurt boy in front of him looked nothing like the Blaine he knew. From the moment he opened the front door his mouth was set in a firm line and his eyes were flashing.

“What do you want?” He asked shortly and Burt was taken aback. Blaine would never be so blatantly rude.

“Just to see how you were,” Burt said and Blaine stiffened further. “And to ask you again to tell Kurt.”

Blaine let out a short laugh and crossed his arms over his chest. “No.”

“I know you’re hurt and upset but it was my grandchild, his baby too. He-“

“There is no baby,” Blaine hissed and his eyes grew a little bright. “I would tell him if there was but there isn’t. I never even got to feel it kick. I never got to feel it move. It died inside of me and that was the end of it. There is no baby.”

The door slammed in his face and Burt’s heart broke.

—

**Three Years Later**

Kurt had been thrilled when his husband told him he was pregnant. It had only been three months but he was convinced that Blaine was glowing. His husband looked far more beautiful than he ever had and sometimes Kurt could hardly contain this intense happiness. 

So, why was Blaine so worried all the time?

He obsessed over his diet and exercise, making absolute sure that he was in the best health he could be. Blaine almost always had one hand wrapped possessively around his middle, even reluctant to let Kurt touch his stomach. 

Kurt was in the middle of making dinner when he heard Blaine’s anguished cry from the bathroom. His heart leapt into his throat and he dropped the spoon, running into the bathroom to find Blaine curled up on the floor sobbing. It was by far the most scared he had ever been and Kurt fell to his knees next to him.

“What’s happening honey?” He tried to keep his voice steady. 

“I’m bleeding,” Blaine gasped out and his heart skipped a beat. “I think I’m losing the baby.”

The world distorted slightly and he grabbed Blaine’s hands, pulling him to his feet. “We’re going to get a cab to the hospital.”

Kurt fought back tears as he waved down the cab. The moment they got into the cab, the driving took one look and started to the hospital as fast as he could. He held onto Blaine’s hand as tightly as he could, trying to soothe him as he gasped out that he was losing the baby. It looked almost like he was going into a panic attack when he lay on the examination table. His eyes were wide and unseeing, his face was pale and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and his body shook violently. 

“I just want to tell you that bleeding is normal in a pregnancy, especially male pregnancies,” the doctor said gently but Blaine’s grip on Kurt’s hand didn’t lessen. “Have you had a history of miscarriages?”

Blaine sat perfectly still before he nodded slowly. “Once.”

“Wait…what?” Kurt spun to him and Blaine kept his gaze locked ahead. 

“We’ll run a few tests,” the doctor glanced between the two of them. “Just relax and I’ll go schedule them.”

Blaine sucked a shaky breath in through his teeth and looked up at the ceiling when the doctor left them alone. “I can explain.”

“Please do,” Kurt whispered and Blaine closed his eyes tightly.

“It happened two weeks after we broke up,” Blaine kept his eyes closed. “I started bleeding…a lot. It hurt so badly and I was just lying in a pool of blood. Your dad came and brought me to the hospital. The baby was gone and I had minor surgery to remove the rest of the tissue.”

“My dad knew?” Kurt felt like he had been punched in the stomach. 

“Kurt please, can we talk about this later?” Blaine’s voice shook. “I don’t want to fight as we lose our baby.”

He looked like he was going to fall apart. Blaine’s body was sagging slightly and he leaned fully into Kurt as he moved to sit next to him. Kurt pressed a kiss to his forehead, eyes burning with tears. “It’ll be okay.”

It was okay. The doctor ran a few tests and announced that it was just minor bleeding. He showed them an ultrasound and Blaine burst into tears again when he saw and heard the heart beat. They were given instructions on what to do if the bleeding ever returned and were sent home. The cab ride was absolutely silent and so was the climb up the stairs to the apartment. 

“I need to ask you a question,” Kurt spoke up and Blaine flinched. “And I don’t want you to get upset.”

“It was your baby,” Blaine whispered. “It’s okay. I understand.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Kurt choked out, tears finally breaking free. “Why didn’t my dad ever tell me?”

Blaine stood there; quiet, for a few more minutes before taking a deep breath. “I asked him not to. Kurt…I found out I was pregnant just a few days after the breakup. I didn’t want to tell you and guilt you back into a relationship when I broke your heart. Then the baby died and that was that. I lost the only thing tying myself to you and I was so angry. I just wanted to forget and maybe…spare you some more pain.”

“I would have wanted to know. I wouldn’t have wanted you to go through that alone,” Kurt walked forward and took his hands. 

“I was so scared today,” Blaine’s voice cracked. “I thought I was going to lose the baby again. I’m still scared.”

Kurt took his hand and pressed it to his stomach, pressing his forehead against Blaine’s. “That’s our baby. It’s alive and growing and you are the best dad possible. Get rid of these thoughts, we’re not losing this baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can you write a one shot where burt is bringing some of blaine things to him after him and kurt break up and burt finds him either having a miscarriage or going through the effects of the morning after pill because he’s pregnant with Kurts baby and that’s why they broke up because he did not want to ruin Kurts life with a baby


End file.
